The First Love I Knew
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Rin Kasane mène une vie tranquille. Elle passe son temps à observer les autres. L'arrivée d'une certaine personne pourrait y changer quelque chose? (Rating: K mais peut évoluer)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour :3**

**Euh... Voilà encore une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que je vasi pas trop me paumer xD**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

**The first love I knew:**

**Prologue:**

Rin Kasane était une adolescente on ne peut plus mature. Elle savait comprendre les problèmes des adultes, Elle connaissait beaucoup de chose de la vie. Elle habitait avec ses parents dans la partie favorisée de la capitale: la cité haute. L'autre partie étant la cité basse, partie défavorisée.

Ses parents, Teto et Ted Kasane, l'avaient adoptée à ses quatre ans. Dès le début ils avaient vus qu'ils avaient fait le mauvais choix. Tout d'abord parce que Mme Kasane était tombée enceinte et ensuite parce que Rin était une source d'ennuis. Elle ne faisait rien pour leur nuire mais le simple fait qu'elle ai remplacé leur fille aînée les froissaient. Ils détestaient donc celle qui aurait dût être leur seconde fille.

Aussi, Rin était très intelligente. Elle excellait dans toutes les matières. Et le fait qu'elle ai de meilleurs résultats que leur fille biologique frustraient les Kasane au plus haut point.

Rin était belle. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, elle était de grande taille. Elle était aussi mince qu'une brindille mais conservait la grâce d'une ballerine. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige. Ses yeux reproduisaient la couleur des profondeurs de l'océan, tranchant avec son teint pâle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ondulés et retombaient autour de son coup gracile. Rin paraissait fragile. En réalité elle savait se défendre.

Bien qu'elle soit belle, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'être amoureuse. Rin trouvait toute ces filles, qui tombaient amoureuses dès qu'elles voyaient un garçon mignon, stupides.

Côté amis, Rin était très populaire. Pourquoi? Sa famille était l'une des plus riches de la cité haute. Les filles rêvaient de devenir son amie. Pour elles, Rin était leur modèle. Les garçons, quand à eux, cherchaient à être le premier petit copain de Rin. Cependant, Rin était difficile. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vrais amis. En réalité, aucun. Ses problèmes familiaux, personne ne s'en souciait.

Sa soeur? Oui, Momo. Elle, elle n'était pas aimée. Trop timide en comparaison avec sa soeur possédant des réparties inimaginables. Pas sportive comparée à son athlète de soeur qui enchainait les compétitions de danses pendant que Momo tentait d'enchainer quelques misérables pas.

Momo et Rin ne se parlaient jamais. À peine savaient-elles l'âge de l'autre! Rin savait que Momo avait quatre ans de moins qu'elle mais était obligée de compter l'écart pour savoir que sa soeur avait dix ans.

Mais si Rin ne s'entendait avec personne, que faisait-elle de son temps libre? Rin étudiait beaucoup mais n'y passait pas le plus clair de son temps. Non. Rin aimait observer. Elle tentait de décrypter chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Selon une échelle de un à dix, elle notait tout le monde. Les notes allant généralement de un à quatre. Parfois, un petit cinq ou un minuscule six se promenait dans la foule. Rin aimait bien ses personnes généralement plus proches d'elle.

En réalité, en quatorze ans d'existence, il n'y avait eu qu'un cinq et un six...

Le cinq s'appelait Neru Akita. Certes, elle était tête en l'air, souvent de mauvais poil et accrocs à son portable, mais on pouvait compter sur elle.

Le six portait le nom de Miku Hatsune. Souriante, bavarde et attentionnée. Miku était parfois trop enfantine voir vraiment très immature.

Ces deux personnes avaient donc reçu le titre de meilleures amies de Rin Kasane, bien qu'elles aient toutes deux des personnalités très différentes. En parlant de personnalité, Rin était bavarde. On pouvait engager facilement la conversation avec elle sans se faire envoyer sur les rosiers.

En clair, Rin Kasane vivait une vie tranquille, comme toute adolescente normale. Jusqu'à ce jour là.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà un autre chapitre... D'ailleurs, les chapitres de cette fanfic seront beaucoup plus courts... C'est un test... Enfin, on s'en fiche! Bonne lecture :)**

**The first love I knew:**

**Chapitre 1:**

C'était une journée normale. Il faisait beau, les rayons de soleil balayaient chaque parcelle de la chambre de Rin. Comme chaque matin, elle s'était levée tôt pour se préparer.

Elle ne déjeuna qu'un jus d'orange et le quart d'une pomme. C'était plus que ce qu'elle s'autorisait d'habitude le matin mais elle commençait à avoir faim.

Elle s'habilla rapidement. Une jupe en Jean, une veste assortie, un top noir et des bottines en cuir. Elle se maquilla et de coiffa lentement et avec perfection.

- Je sors! S'exclame-t-elle.

Momo se frotta les yeux en la regardant partir.

- Déjà? Murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

Rin ne l'entendit pas, elle était déjà partie. Son sac lui paraissait plus lourd que d'habitude. Il pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler à chaque pas. Elle arriva tôt au collège. Huit heures. Marcher est un bon exercice. Miku arriva suivit d'une pelleté d'élève.

- Salut ma Rinny!

- Bonjour Miku. Répondit Rin en souriant.

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui et toi?

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie. Neru les rejoint. Apparemment son bus avait pris du retard. Les trois filles remontèrent le couloir jusqu'à leur salle de cour. Leur professeur, Mr Kamui, leur ordonna de s'assoir.

- Bien. Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Je vous prierai d'être gentil avec lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux bleus et mélancoliques. Sa peau paraissait pâle avec le faible éclairage de la pièce. Il s'avança vers le bureau du professeur et fit face à la classe.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Len Kagamine. Je viens de la cité -il avec assurance.

À la mention de la cité basse, plusieurs personnes se regardèrent. Certaines ricanèrent et d'autres murmurèrent. Len paraissait mal à l'aise.

- Silence je vous prie. Avez-vous des questions? Poursuivit le professeur.

Plusieurs main se levèrent dont celle de Miku. Rin se contenta d'observer Len pour tenter de le décoder.

- Monsieur Shion.

- Pourquoi t'es venus ici? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux bleus foncés.

Rin le détestait. Il se nommait Kaito et était un fan incontesté de glaces.

- Parce que j'ai eu des problèmes dans mon ancienne école.

- Mademoiselle Hatsune?

- Quels genres de problèmes?

- C'est... Personnel. Murmura-Len en baissant les yeux.

- Ouais c'est vrai! Quels genre de problème? Persista Kaito.

- Monsieur Shion, ça suffit.

Donc... Monsieur Kagamine veuillez prendre place à côté de mademoiselle Kasane... Il désigna la place libre à côté de Rin. Cette dernière jubilait de pouvoir observer son sujet de plus près.

- Bonjour. Le salua-t-elle quand il pris place.

- Salut. Répondit-il.

- Je suis Rin Kasane.

- Enchanté... Je suis Len Kagamine.

- Je sais. Tu l'as dit.

- Ah excuse moi.

Elle lui sourit. Len... Stade deux...Il ne battra jamais Miku... Ni même Neru. Songea Rin.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Le chapite précédent? Oui, j'ai fait une énorme faute... Gomen'...**

**C'est que j'ai mis ''Len kagamine, stade deux'' ou un truc du genre... Oui, c'est étrange. Très étrange en fait x)**

**En fait, c'est la note que Rin lui donne (des notes de 1 à 10)**

**Mais vu que j'ai la flemme de corriger, je laisse comme ça!**

The first love I knew

Chapitre 2:

Les cours passèrent vite. Rin ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle était absorbée par le nouveau, Len Kagamine. Elle était surtout intriguée devant sa peau pâle et son regard transperçant, faisant de lui quelqu'un de froid, en apparence, du moins.

Lorsque Rin s'apprêta à se lever de sa place, Len était déjà partit. Rin soupira et tripota entre ses doigts graciles une mèche de cheveux.

- Hey Rin!

La nommée leva les yeux. Neru lui faisait face, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Salut Neru.

- Dis-moi, Rin... Tu n'aurais pas un petit quelque chose à me dire?

_Aïe..._

Quand Neru dis ce genre de choses, c'est qu'elle a découvert quelque chose. Rin eu un tilt tout de suite.

- Oh non...Je suis vraiment désolée Neru...

- De quoi?

- Ben... C'est moi qui ai volé ta compote préférée...**(NA: En hommage à cette chère Plume-de-yume. Oui, moi aussi je le case dans d'autres fanfics xD)**

Neru fronça les sourcils.

- C'était donc toi la coupable!

- Oui... Enfin... Enfin oui... Mais tu ne le savais pas?

- Non. Je parlais de... Argh! J'ai oublié son nom! T'sais là... Le nouveau quoi!

- Len. Rectifia Rin.

- De quoi?

- Il s'appelle Len.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Enfin bon, on s'en fiche.

Neru leva les yeux aux ciel, agacée. Elle fixa ensuite Rin puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en se penchant légèrement.

- Tu ne serais pas... Tombée amoureuse par hasard?

Rin ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

_Neru... Elle ne changera donc jamais..._Se dit Rin.

- Non. Répondit Rin.

- Non? Répéta Neru en haussant les sourcils.

Rin soupira et( poussa légèrement Neru afin d'accéder à la sortie.

- Hé! Si tu ne le veux pas... Je peux te le piquer?

Rin se figea. Le lui... piquer? Et puis quoi encore?

_Non... Certainement pas!_

Elle se retourna vers Neru en souriant.

- Seulement si Miku ne lui vole pas son cœur avant toi!

- Hé! Protesta Neru.

Rin partit d'un petit rire aigu et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, suivie de près par Neru.

- Rin! Je vais t'avoir! Hurla Neru, hystérique.

_**BOM!**_

Rin s'étala par terre. Pourquoi? Euh... Parce qu'elle est conne. Plus précisément, parce qu'elle venait de heurter quelqu'un. C'est ce qui arrive quand on court sans faire attention...

Ce quelqu'un qu'elle venait de percuter était désormais sous elle.

- Oh! Pardonnez-moi! Oh! Mon dieu! Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Rin, inquiète.

- Je crois, oui...

_Cette voix..._

- Len-kun! S'exclama Rin, surprise.

- Tiens... Rin... Qu'elle... Coïncidence...

- Len-Kuuuuuuun!

Rin se retourna. Elle vit une jeune fille, de un an son aînée. Ses yeux étaient violets tout comme ses cheveux noués en deux couettes basses.

- Yuzuki... Murmura Len.

La fille poussa un petit cri et se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

- Euh... Len... Qui est-ce? Interrogea Rin.

- Un peu de politesse, voyons! C'est à moi de te poser cette question! Grogna la fille.

- Hum... Rin, je te présente Yuzuki. C'est...

- On sors ensemble. Le coupa Yuzuki.

- Euh oui voilà, c'est ça. Yuzu, je te présente Rin, elle est dans ma classe.

_Juste dans sa classe... Je ne suis rien?_

- Enchantée! J'espère qu'on sera amies! S'exclama Yuzuki en tendant une main vers Rin que cette dernière refusa.

Yuzuki effaça son sourire et replia sèchement son bras.

- Excusez-moi, je dois y aller. Chuchota Rin, entraînée par Neru qui lui tenait le bras.

Neru emmena Rin à l'écart. C'est à dire le plus loin possible.

- Oh! N'est-il pas si mignon? Chuchota Neru après une longue marche.

- Neru...

- Déjà une petite amie... En même pas un jour! Il est formidable, non?

- Neru...

- Il faut qu'on trouve Miku pour tout lui raconter!

- Neru! Dit Rin plus fortement.

- Mais quoi?

- Si je te dis un secret... Tu le gardes pour toi et tu ne le répète à personne?

- Bah oui, bien sûr! Débile!

- Je...

- Oui?

- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse.

**Len Kagamine: Obtient la note de 3/10**

**Nya! Désolé! Ce chapitre est court! J'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps avec ma corrès... D'ailleurs, elle était sympa... Hormis le fait qu'elle ne me parlait jamais après de rudes efforts de ma part^^ Fin bon, ça s'est bien passé, c'est le principale! Je vous saoule avec mes histoires? Excusez moi'**

**Bon, alors bye et merci à ceux qui postent des reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gnagnagna Kuchibiru… Truc truc Sasayaku… Gnagna… I'll be with you… Pardon… J'écoutais Perfect Crime… J'aime bien cette chanson et ça m'a aidé à retrouver ce que je voulais mettre… J'avais oublié^^**

Chapitre 3 :

Neru me regarde. J'aurais peut-être fait mieux de me taire ? Ah moins qu'elle n'est pas compris de qui j'étais amoureuse… Oui, ça doit être ça, vu comme elle est tarte…

- Euh Rin… De qui au juste ? Me demande-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

Comme prévu, elle n'a rien compris. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir esquiver. Je ne veux pas trop que tout le monde soit au courant. De plus, Len a déjà une petite amie.

- Je ne pense pas que tu serais heureuse de l'entendre.

Un prof nous interpelle, soit disant parce qu'il ne faut pas rester dans les couloirs en dehors des heures de cours. Nous nous esclaffons et sortons en vitesse du ''précieux couloir'' Une fois à l'extérieur, Neru m'attrape par le bras.

- Alors, qui c'est ? Dit le moi !

- Il est sympa le nouveau, hein. Dis-je en m'éloignant.

Neru me court après en hurlant qu'elle ne voit pas le rapport. Elle est assez amusante cette fille. Je rejoins Miku, assise sur un banc.

- Hey Miku !

- Hey Rin ! Hey Neru !

- Quoi ? Mais Rin ! Dit-moi ! Hurle Neru, encore préoccupée par leur discussion précédente.

- Plus tard Neru. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Neru soupire puis s'assoit à côté de Miku sur **notre** banc attitré. Celui que nous prenons chaque jour depuis que nous sommes dans ce collège.

- Rin dit qu'elle est amoureuse. Dit Neru après un long silence.

Pas de réaction de la part de Miku. Elle n'a pas du entendre. Je rougis tout de même, gênée par ce que Neru vient de dire. Elle est vraiment idiote.

- C'est vrai Rin ?

Ah… Miku avait entendu…

- N… Non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Neru et Miku, je ne sais même pas si elles sont vraiment mes amis. Ça fait quoi d'aimer quelqu'un ? Si je ne l'ai jamais vécu, je ne peux pas savoir si en cet instant même je suis amoureuse, après tout.

- Oui, on va te croire. Ricane Miku.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse, alors non, je ne suis pas amoureuse. Dis-je après une longue pause.

- Être amoureuse, c'est quand ton cœur bat plus fort dès que tu es à côté de la personne, que tu stresse et tu n'oses pas lui parler. Quand tu bredouilles, et tes mains sont moites. Et tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans pensée à lui et tu rêves de rester auprès de lui pour toujours. C'est ça l'amour. Me Révèle Miku en souriant béatement.

- C'est… Commençais-je.

- Ahum, Ahum. Miku, tes romans d'amour à l'eau de rose ne correspondent pas à notre chère Rin. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu es jalouse de toutes celles qui l'approchent, tu deviens débile comme toute amoureuse transie et tu vas te creuser une tombe pour ne plus souffrir de le voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ça l'amour.

- Neru, voudrais-tu bien nous épargnez ta vision glauque de l'amour ? Grogna Miku.

- Et toi ta version romantique ?

- Ma version quoi ?

- Ta version de merde !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dite après. Je n'écoutais plus vraiment à vrai dire… Je crois qu'elles ont continuées à ce chamaillé pendant longtemps. Et puis je remarquais enfin que dans leurs deux récits, l'amour n'était pas réciproque.

- Et s'il m'aime ?

Les deux arrêtes de se disputer et se retourne vers moi, me fixant avec des yeux ronds ce qui me rendit plus que mal à l'aise. Je me mets à rougir.

- Euh, scusez, c'était une question bête.

- Mais pas du tout, Rinnie ! Piaille Miku en souriant.

- Mais oui, si il t'aime vous sortez ensemble et ensuite…

- Et ensuite, ma Rinnie, Neru va se taire. Tu es bien trop pure pour savoir ce qui va suivre.

- Si vous voulez m'expliquez comment naissent les enfants, je le sais déjà.

Neru explosa de rire pendant que Miku s'étranglait. Oui, c'est peut-être des fois horrible l'amour, comme l'a dit Neru, mais d'après ce que Miku m'en a dit, ça à l'air enrichissant. Le fait que Len existe et puisse me faire ressentir de nouveaux sentiments peut être intéressant… Voir même très intéressant…

**Gnagnagna to Perfect Crime ! Ouais ! Je l'écoute encore, et alors ? Si ce chapitre vous a plus, reviewer… ( Car je deviens accro aux reviews… ) Et vu que je suis gentille, je vous offrirait des compoooootes (à la crevette, ou au jambon, au choix :D)**


End file.
